the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Prom 2012
Overland Park High School 2012 Prom takes place in the two final episodes of Season 1, Episode 12 and Episode 13. Summary Part 1 The first part of prom starts out with Lunch Lady Belinda interrupting Trisha and Matthew's makeout session while they are having their picture taken. Part 2 Couples Trisha Cappelletti and Matthew Derringer: Matthew asked Trisha to prom in the beginning of episode 10. Saison Margeurite and Blaine: Saison and Blaine, having already been dating, are the second couple to appear during prom. They have their picture taken together, while Blaine rips off a bunch of famous lines from movies, and Lou Gherig's retirement speech. Mackenzie Zales and Steven Carmichael: Mackenzie and Steven having also already been dating, they were the first known couple, and was introduced in episode 1 by Mackenzie. Shay Van Buren and Jonathan Getslinhaumer: Shay never states why she brought him, but it's hinted that the reason may be because they both shout "Hey, that's not my name!" Ashley Katchadorian and Justin Michaelson: Ashley and Justin are a normal couple, but Justin was unfaithful with Brittnay and possibly Mackenzie. Tanner Christiansen and Tristan Mckie: It was already known that Tanner had a serious boyfriend; in episode 4 he said he was in a monogamous relationship. Tristan and he were the only gay couple. Rachel Tice and Judith: Being best friends, they brought each other, but they weren't a romantic couple; they were more partners in the plot they had against the popular girls. Solos Brittnay Matthews: She originally had Connor Devarnan as her prom date, but after she gave him a handjob and getting out of the car to enter the building, Connor drives away and leaves her in the dust. When she goes inside, she kisses Ashley's date Justin passionately, but isn't seen with him after that. Staff Lunch Lady Belinda is seen taking photographs of couples such as Trisha and Matthew and Blaine and Saison in front of a Hawaiian backdrop, suggesting she has been hired as the photographer. Bridget Tice appears in both parts of prom as a greeter to those arriving at prom. She is very unenthusiastic about it, but mentions that she is getting paid to do it. Cameron Van Buren also makes a guest appearance to read off the names of the winners for prom queen, which the cheerleaders find unfair due to Cameron's sister Shay being a nomenee. However, Shay does not win any place for prom queen. It is hinted that she was invited to read off the winners by Principal Nubbins. Prom Queen 1st Place: Rachel Tice :Rachel was a write-in for prom queen, meaning she hadn't actually been nominated, and her name was hand written on each ballot. Rachel explains that to achieve this, she'd given every guy in school a blowjob to get them to vote for her. This had been the plan she had been talking about in Episode 7. 2nd Place (first runner-up): Brittnay Matthews :During the results announcement, Cameron says that Brittnay isn't the winner because she is a bitch, and announces the name "Brittnay Boom Boom Matthews" instead of just Brittnay Matthews. Mackenzie sarcastically congratulates Brittnay, to which Brittnay replies "Fuck off!" suggesting that she, like Deandra, is equally mad that she wasn't crowned prom queen. Brittnay and Cameron exchange a few insults upon Cameron's remark about Brittnay being "ballsy" by not bringing a prom date before Cameron moves on to announce first place without giving Brittnay a sash or award of any kind. 3rd Place (second runner-up): Deandra :To her dismay, Deandra is announced as "second runner-up" and is angered by the statement, having been sure she'd win out of pity because her arms had been ripped off. She even remarks that her old school had been better. Despite her displeasure, Deandra accepts her sash from Cameron anyway, but it slips down immediately because she lacks arms to hold it in place. 4th Place (third runner-up): Amberlynn Weggers :Amberlynn is the first to be announced as the third runner up by Cameron. Tanner states that she "so deserved it", suggesting that despite not being popular, most of the other popular students respect her. Tanner's date Tristan takes offense to his remark, but the conflict is quickly resolved. Amberlynn walks away with a sash reading "3rd Runner Up" and the announcements of winners proceed. Others: *5th place: Mackenzie Zales *6th place (last): Shay Van Buren Theme Due to a conflict on the Prom commitee, the prom has the three themes of "Hawaii" (Mackenzie's idea), "Under the Sea" (Shay's idea), and "All Dogs Go to Heaven" (Judith's idea). Category:Events